Naruto: Ninja Negator
by ozorcard
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is not the Nine-tailed host. He is a calm and intelligent insomniac. Join him on his journey to become a great ninja. Will he prove himself or will the nightmares devour his mind. Not a Naruto Angst story. Not a Yaoi. Naruto/ Harem.
1. Chapter 1 A Normal Beginning

Chapter 1: A Normal Beginning

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Jutsu**_"

* * *

_**AN**_: This is a story that's been stuck in my head. I think it has potential, But this chapter is kind of slow and meant to show how Naruto lives his life before becoming a ninja.

In this story Naruto is not the Nine-tailed host. Instead this story shows how Naruto would have been if he was giving a chance. It will most likely be a harem and there will be some Oc's I want this story to be original. Though for my sake some people will be familiar.

Only disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto

* * *

"The orphanage wanted me to give you this letter of gratitude. They also want to thank all the people who helped donate money." Naruto said handing the letter to the Hokage.

The Sandaime took the letter and briefly looked over it. He placed the paper on his desk and smiled.

"Please tell everyone at the orphanage that I'm very grateful for this and will share it with the others," Sarutobi said with a gentle smile. A small smile adorned Naruto's face as he bowed.

"Of course Hokage-sama… that's all I wanted to tell you. Do you have any messages to be delivered?"

"None at this moment I'm afraid," Sarutobi answered. "Actually it worries me that I don't have any paper work. " He said with a small chuckle. Naruto smiled at the joke before bowing again.

"Then if you'll excuse me Hokage-sama," Naruto said turning to leave.

"Naruto wait," the Hokage called out. Naruto stopped and turned to the Hokage. "Your eyes seem duller than usual. Have the therapy sessions with Anko been working?"

Naruto inclined his head before combing his hand through his spiky hair. "The sessions help me rest without being disturbed or having to sleep, but lately the nightmares have become more and more…" Naruto drifted off.

The Hokage looked at Naruto with concern.

"I'll see what I can do… for now try to rest up. I can see faint bags under your eyes."

Naruto nodded and began to leave when he stopped by the door.

"I need to ask a favor," he said looking at the Hokage. The old man nodded motioning for Naruto to continue. "The upcoming Genin exams are this Friday so I need to do some training. If it isn't too much trouble could you lend me the scroll of the shadow clone?"

Sarutobi stayed silent for a short moment before smiling.

"Of course Naruto with all the work you've been doing I think you deserve it."

The Hokage slowly stood up and walked to a shelf near the wall. He did a pair of quick hand signs that Naruto couldn't see. The outline of the shelf began to glow a gentle yellow before the shelf itself caved in revealing a small man-made hole. The hole was square and completely covered in darkness. Sarutobi bite his thumb and put the bleeding hand in the darkness.

"If the scroll of forbidden jutsu is in there then is scroll down stairs just a diversion?" Naruto asked with interest. Sarutobi chuckled as the darkness unnaturally parted revealing a large scroll.

"Yes and no," Sarutobi answered. He slowly unrolled the scroll to the first jutsu. "Reach into the top drawer of my desk and hand me a blank scroll and some ink please."

Naruto moved to the desk and opened the drawer. He saw a pile of signed papers and some blank scrolls and an orange book. Naruto inwardly smirk at the book before grabbing the blank scroll.

When Sarutobi received the scroll and ink he began to copy the jutsu. "The scroll down stairs is not a mere diversion. It truly does have all the forbidden jutsu of this village, but it is a fake. The jutsu in that scroll are only giving their name and effect. It in no way shows how to perform the techniques. This scroll here is the true scroll. Every jutsu here is given in detail. There is no stone left unturned."

"I don't understand. What would be the point of a little bit more info?" Naruto asked looking toward the window.

"A little knowledge can go a long way. You should know this first hand," the Hokage answered. Naruto grimaced as he looked down. "For example the shadow clone jutsu is a forbidden jutsu largely because of the large amount of chakra it demands. Many ninja who have tried using it have died from chakra loss. The scroll downstairs has nothing about this in it."

A few minutes of silenced passed before the copying was complete and the wall was sealed.

"I thrust that no one but you will see this?" Sarutobi asked handing the scroll to Naruto. Naruto nodded and put the scroll away.

He bowed and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama." before quietly walking out of the room.

Naruto closed the door behind him when he heard, "How was the meeting Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the reception desk to see the Hokage's assistant. Naruto smiled at the lady and walked over. She had short black hair and a gentle face with light purple eyes. She looked like a regular woman but Naruto knew that it was all a ruse. This lady was a trained killer.

"It was fine Ayumi. The kids at the orphanage just wanted to thank the Hokage," Naruto answered. Ayumi smiled and reached into her drawer. She pulled out a small bag and tossed it at Naruto. "What's this?" Naruto asked examining the bag.

"It's a little thank you gift for being so sweet," Ayumi answered sweetly. Naruto opened the bag and saw a variety of assorted candy. He took a small piece that caught his eye. He popped it into his mouth and began to chew. "Do you like it?" Ayumi asked.

"I've never had anything like it. It's really good. Where did you get it?" Naruto answered after swallowing the treat. Ayumi smiled brightly before playing with a kunai on her desk.

"I got it from a friend who went to Kumogakure (Village Hidden in Clouds). He said that he met a traveling vendor there who was selling rare candy. Long story short he bought me a large amount and I gave some to you."

Naruto thanked her and waved goodbye when she called out, "If you want, I can get you more."

Naruto waved but continued walking, "I'll hold you to it." He said before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. He wore a simple black T-shirt with a red spiral on the back. He wore dark orange shinobi pants with black markings. Tied around his waist was a black and orange jacket (From shippuden). The jacket was a gift from a friend.

Many of the villagers and ninja that saw him waved and called out to him. Why wouldn't they, after all he was Konoha's prodigy. Second only to the genius Negi Hyuga and tied with Uchiha Sasuke for rookie of the year. Many called him the future Hokage because he looked so much like the fourth, but it was all just a ruse. Naruto acted the way he did because he had a horrible secret.

Naruto reached the grocery store. He was about to enter when he heard someone call him out.

"Naruto-kun, wait up!"

Naruto cringed at the voice. There was only one person who had that kind of voice and where she was the cause of most of all his pain and the bane of his existence was sure to be there. Naruto turned to the voice and crossed his arms. Two figures landed in front of him. On the left was none other than Mitarashi Anko and on the right was Arisawa Tatsuki (She looks exactly like Tatsuki from Bleach except with the six markings.).

"So Naruto what's up?" Anko asked with a grin. Naruto smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really, I was going to do some grocery shopping for the orphanage and head home," he answered. He decided not to mention his new training scroll. Tatsuki crossed her own arms and pouted.

"Why are you still living at the orphanage? Didn't old man Hokage offer you an apartment?" she asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah he did. I told him I would move in after I became a ninja. This way I can help out at the orphanage a little bit more."

Anko decided to interrupt, "We'll see you later Naruto. Tatsuki and I have some training to do." Naruto looked at the sun. It was already setting.

"Isn't it a bit too late to start training?" He asked. Anko shook her head and smirked.

"As Guy would say, it's never too early to start training," she answered. Anko turned to leave when she gasped. "Oh and the Hokage wanted us to meet tonight for another session. Don't forget tonight at ten o'clock sharp." She began to walk away. Naruto turned to Tatsuki.

"Aren't you going with her?" He asked.

"Are you ok?"Tatsuki asked looking down. Naruto raised an eyebrow before answering.

"The Hokage just wants me to meet with Anko for an extra therapy session. There's nothing to worry about." Tatsuki looked at him apologetically.

"You have bags under your eyes," she said. Naruto ruffled her spiky hair. This would look weird to any on looker as Naruto was only a few inches taller, but it had an effect none the less. Tatsuki blushed before slapping his hand away and running after Anko.

"You better pass the exam!" she called out. Naruto raised an eyebrow. She was the last person who needed to tell her that. Naruto glanced at her disappearing figure. To think all his problems started on one night, that fateful night.

* * *

_**Six Years Ago:**_

Naruto was a seven year old orphan. He was what the caretakers called an odd case. Naruto was the perfect gentleman. He was kind, smart, intelligent, and everything parents looking to adopt wanted in a child. Yet he refused every single adoption. And when asked why, he would always reply, "I'll get adopted when everyone else has a loving family."

At first this would seem like a noble thing to say but for those who truly knew the orphanage it had a hidden meaning. There was one child at the orphanage that would most likely never be adopted and that child was six year old Tatsuki Arisawa. For some reason Naruto didn't know the girl was treated like the plague and was outcast from society. Naruto tried his very best to help the others get along with her but the parents that came to adopt and even some of the caretakers where dead set on their opinion that this girl was evil.

Naruto couldn't understand it. There was this lonely girl that tried to make friends but was always shunned. He decided to forget the world and help her. He became her friend and overtime the two became inseparable. Over time other orphans who looked up to Naruto began to hand out with them ignoring the warning from the adults. One girl, Tenten, had become really good friends with them before she had been adopted by a weapon maker.

Though they were friends Naruto still couldn't learn why Tatsuki was treated the way she was. It was almost as if the reason was a secret. But one day he found out, but perhaps the cost of the truth was too much to pay. Naruto and Tatsuki had been playing in the forest near the orphanage. The others had gone back early because tonight was hamburger Thursday. Naruto didn't go back because they always saved him some. Tatsuki on the other hand didn't go back because she never got any. Naruto always shared his with her.

The two had just finished and were tired and sweating.

"That was fun," Tatsuki exclaimed in her tomboyish voice. Naruto smiled and nodded. His stomach growled causing both of them to burst out laughing. They could see the orphanage building when they heard voices. Naruto looked at the street where he saw a few men laughing and joking. One of the men was clearly drunk because he was swaying and bumping into the others causing them to laugh.

"Come on," Naruto said pulling Tatsuki's arm. The men saw them and began to whisper. Naruto picked up traces of the word demon and monster. He glanced at Tatsuki who had her head down. She him and gave a hollow smile. Naruto looked away and grimaced. He hated that smile. There was nothing cheery about it.

"Hey brat!" the drunken man called out. Tatsuki made to stop, but Naruto continued to pull her. "Hey I'm demon I'm talking to you!" the man called out again.

"Come on leave them alone," one of the sober men said.

"Yeah, they aren't causing trouble," Another agreed.

Naruto inwardly sighed. At least there were some sensible people in the village.

"That demon killed my son," the drunken man slurred. "He had just become a Genin." Naruto continued to walk. He could see the orphanage. It was probably half a mile. He suddenly heard quick shaky footsteps. He turned and saw the drunken man in a comical fashion running at him and Tatsuki. Naruto glanced at Tatsuki who had her head down.

"Run," Naruto commanded. Tatsuki looked at him and turned around. She gasped seeing the man. She tried to quickly back away but tripped and landed on her butt. Naruto groaned and stood in front of her. He bent his legs and put his left arm at his side while extending his right. The drunken man gave a battle cry before leaping at Tatsuki. Naruto jumped and kicked the man in the chest. It was an effective kick but had no power to it. The man stumbled a little and regained what little balance he had. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

The site of the blade caused Naruto's eyes widened in fright. He took a step back and heard a weak, "Naruto?" He glanced behind to see Tatsuki who was slowly standing up.

"Run home. Hurry up!" Naruto said gritting his shaken teeth. The drunk didn't wait and charged at him wildly swiping the knife. Naruto stood his ground and tried to wait for the right moment. Perhaps it was the fact that the man was completely drunk or that he didn't know how to handle a blade, but the man tripped on his on feet and threw the knife. Naruto who wasn't expecting this could only stand still as the knife impaled him. Time seemed to slow for Naruto. He looked down to see the end of the knife protruding from his chest.

He looked at the man who was slowly standing up, before turning to Tatsuki who was livid with horror. He could hear the yells of the other men who had been watching. Naruto's vision began to turn black. The last thing he saw was red chakra.

* * *

_**Unknown location:**_

"**Look who has come**," A deep voice growled. Naruto slowly woke up. He blinked a few times before examining his surroundings. He was in what looked like a broken torn down building. Many of the furniture was ripped or broken. The lights where busted and some where blinking on and off. The entire room was a light gray color. "**Come down here**." The voice growled. Naruto looked around but saw no doors. Suddenly the floor began to cave in revealing a flight of stairs.

Naruto walked down the stairs when he realized that he was walking against gravity. He continued to walk when he reached a completely black space. He saw a large row of bars but continued to walk. It was then that Naruto realized that he couldn't control his body. He tried to yell out only to find his voice nonexistent. Two large red eyes stared at him from behind the cage.

"_Why can't I stop_?" Naruto thought while desperately trying to control his body. He reached the metal bars when he felt a presence. It was if Naruto's fear had gone haywire. He could only stare into the red eyes that seemed to promise death. Then he saw it. It was a fox. No a fox was an understatement. It was a monster. Before Naruto could say anything the creature stabbed his small body with his gigantic claw. But instead of killing him the claw fazed right through him. Naruto in shock slowly looked down.

His torso and most of his legs where gone. All that remained was his head and feet.

"**Coming here was your undoing mortal**," the voice taunted. Naruto saw it retract its claw going for a finishing strike when it stopped. The creature just stopped. Naruto who didn't have the slightest clue of what was going on could on stare in shock as yellow flashed in front of him. A man stood in front of him. The man wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform and a flak jacket. He also wore a short-sleeve long white coat with red flame edges and the kanji "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down on the back.

The man gently stared at Naruto.

"I'm sorry you had to come here. I'll get you out but your mind has mostly destroyed. Please forgive my daughter," the man said. Naruto suddenly saw a flash of light and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Naruto later awoke in the hospital and was met by the third Hokage. The old man told Naruto exactly what was inside Tatsuki and explained why. The scans of Naruto showed that his mind was completely destroyed and unrepairable. Naruto didn't understand what that meant because he felt fine until he tried to close his eyes. It was then that he learned of what they meant. Every time Naruto closed his eyes he would be haunted by nightmares of the Kyuubi. Apparently Tatsuki had saved Naruto's life by using the demon's chakra.

Naruto was torn. On one hand he was thankful that Tatsuki had saved his life, but on the other spending every moment cursed by nightmares wasn't exactly a good life either. He had basically become an insomniac. Luckily the Hokage had told him that the Yamanaka clan had a technique that would allow him to rest without having to sleep of close his eyes.

"So what will happen to Tatsuki now?" Naruto asked. The Hokage smoked his pipe before answering.

"I have a Tokubetsu Jonin who was wiling to adopt her. That way she'll get training and a nice home."Naruto stayed silent as he stared at the roof. "Who you like to see Tatsuki?" the Sandaime asked. Naruto honestly didn't know how to answer.

"Sure," He eventually answered. The Hokage went and got Tatsuki. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying making Naruto frown.

"Stop crying," Naruto snapped. "You have nothing to be said about. What was your dream again? To be the greatest Hokage that ever lived. Ha, Hokage don't cry, so man up."Tatsuki looked at him in shock through tear stained eyes. "What was your dream?" Naruto asked again with more conviction.

"To be the greatest Hokage!" Tatsuki exclaimed. The Hokage chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tatsuki, I bet Anko-chan would like to see her new daughter. Naruto smiled at the pure joy radiating from Tatsuki's face. The girl ran to the door before coming to a halt.

"Naruto-Kun I'm really sorry for what I did to you, but I also want to thank you for being my friend. You don't…" She stopped and walked out. Naruto watched the girl with a frown.

"She really cares for you," the Sandaime said. "She doesn't want you to hate her, but she understands that she probably messed up your life and is willing to let you go."

"Yeah whatever," Naruto replied. He shut his eyes for a split second before opening them. He looked at the Hokage who was watching him with concern. "I fine Hokage sama."

"I actually need to ask you for a favor. Call it a mission if you will," Naruto looked at the Hokage in confusion. "I know that you're scheduled to enter the ninja academy this year but could you post pone it for one year?"

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I want you to enter the academy with Tatsuki. That way she'll have someone close to her," the Hokage said.

"I'll be a year behind everyone else my age!" Naruto exclaimed.

The Hokage shook his head, "I'll be giving you the same lessons being taught at the academy for the year so you'll be caught up." Naruto could only think. "I think its better this way. I'll be able to teach you the rest technique." Naruto took in the information. He nodded and sat back down.

"So what exactly happened to me?" he asked.

"When you were stabbed by the knife Tatsuki unknowingly used the Kyuubi's chakra to heal you. Sadly the healing came with a payment." Naruto didn't know what to say. What could he say?

"Oh yeah, what happened to the man who attacked us?" he asked. The Hokage puffed his pipe.

"The man is in prison, but he will be let out eventually," from the look on Naruto's face the Hokage sighed. "He was drunk and the Kyuubi had taken his family from him. The council thinks he should at least be let off with a warning."

"Your treating him like what he did isn't an offense. He attacked two children and caused me a life time of torture."

"I know what I'm asking of you I shouldn't ask for anybody. But I want you to look after her, just until she graduates." Naruto stayed silent and thought. His eyes were starting to sting. He wanted to blink badly but was afraid of the fear that would follow. Naruto shut his eyes for a few seconds. He quickly snapped them open and turned to the Hokage.

"I'll do it. I'll take care of her."

And Naruto did. Over the next six years Naruto would go above and beyond. The people of the village began to call him the next Hokage and some even came to him for advice. He wasn't known for his prowess but rather his potential. As one of the best ninja's that would ever surface from the hidden leaf village.

* * *

_**Current Time:**_

_**Naruto is 13: **_

_**Tatsuki is 12:**_

Naruto snapped from his daydream. He sighed before going into the store. That was six years ago. His eyes were always dull and lifeless. He was never shocked or surprised anymore. But he would live. No he had to live. The store owner waved at him as he entered.

"You where out there for a while, what were you day dreaming about Naruto?" the owner asked with a smile.

Naruto smiled at the owner before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a shopping list. He went over it before handing it to the store owner. The man smiled and took the list.

"You know," He said walking trough the isles, "You really shouldn't be hanging around that Tatsuki girl." The owner said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That girl and her snake master will only bring you down." The man came back and handed Naruto three bags full of groceries. "I put a little extra in the bag for you." Naruto thanked the owner and left the store.

Naruto quickly returned to the orphanage and dropped off the groceries. He went to the forest near the orphanage. He checked the time.

"_Seven O'clock. I got time_," Naruto thought. He unsealed the shadow clone scroll and began to train. Later that night Naruto went to Anko's house. The door opened revealing a tank top clad Tatsuki. Naruto was used to it so he didn't say much except a greeting.

"Naruto you're here," she said with a smile. Naruto smiled and walked in. He saw Anko sitting on the living room floor. She smiled when she saw him and he proceeded to join her.

"Ready gaki?" She asked with a smile. Tatsuki sat on the couch and hugged a pillow.

"I'm always ready," Naruto answered.

"We'll be done in two hours. That should last you until the exams are over." Anko said. Naruto did three hand signs and was mirrored by Anko.

"_**Ninja Art: Calming Mind**_," Naruto said. He shut his eyes and began the jutsu. Naruto could feel his body relaxing.

"_**Ninja Art: Infinite rest**_," Anko said placing a hand on Naruto's forehead. The two stayed like that for the next two hours. When the clock hit twelve they separated. Naruto looked brighter than before. He smiled at Anko and thanked her before leaving.

"If you ever need help you know where to find me," Anko called out to him. Naruto waved without turning.

"I'll hold you to it," He replied. Naruto enjoyed the cool night air. He returned to the forest. It was time to resume his training. The Genin exams were only two days away, but that wasn't the reason Naruto was training so hard. After the exam he had a special appointment with a certain Uchiha heir. Naruto went over the scroll and began the steps.

* * *

The day of the exams came and Naruto passed with flying colors. He attached his headband to the arms of his jacket tied around his waist so it showed as his belt. He was now searching for Uchiha Sasuke so they could have their fight.

Naruto walked through the halls were he saw multiple families congratulating there kids. Naruto ignored the feeling welling up inside him. He had had plenty of chances to have a family and had turned them down. Who was he to complain now? He stopped when he saw Tatsuki sitting on the swings by herself.

"_Isn't Anko here to congratulate her_?" Naruto thought to himself. Suddenly he realized that he couldn't see a headband. "_Did she fail_?" . He made to move when he saw a teacher talking to her. He recognized the teacher as Mizuki. Mizuki sensei seemed to tell her something and give her a folded piece of paper before leaving. She got up and sprinted away. Mizuki turned towards Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto-kun could you do me a favor?" He asked when he reached the blond. Naruto crossed his arms looked at the swing that had been occupied.

"What is it?" He asked. Mizuki motioned for him to follow. The entered an empty classroom.

"Naruto, I was looking over Tatsuki's test and noticed that it was tampered with." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I want you to help find the culprit."

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"I've already informed Iruka. Right now he is talking to the Hokage about it. I sent Tatsuki to them with the test." Naruto looked into the man's eyes to see if he was lying.

"So what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"I want to trick the culprit into revealing themselves. I need you to act as if something happened to cause you to fail. Then make a scene in the hall with the parents and go to the swing Tatsuki was in." Naruto could only stare at the Chunin. He wanted Naruto to act so unlike himself.

After a few moments of thought Naruto answered, "Fine." Before untying his headband belt. "But when this is over you better explain to everyone that this was a mission." Mizuki only smiled and nodded. Naruto walked out of the door with a frown. He slammed the door gaining the attention of most of the parents and students in the hallway.

"Isn't that Uzumaki?"

"I don't see his headband. Did he fail?"

"That's impossible. He was tied with Uchiha Sasuke for rookie of the year."

"I thought he was wearing a headband before."

Naruto ignored the comments and walked to the swing where he sat in solitude. He waited for a few minutes when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Did they recall your headband?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto looked up to see his third teacher, Chunin Croy.

"Croy sensei?" Naruto asked adding a hint of confusion. The man was dressed like any other Chunin. He had Black hair tied in a ponytail like Iruka but with a large strand that fell over his face.

"Do really want to pass?" Croy asked with a gentile smile. Naruto inclined his head and stood up.

"I'll do anything," Naruto replied looking at the sensei. Croy smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Why they ever took your headband, I'll never know. I was actually going to talk to Tatsuki who failed but there's no comparison between you two. Alright here's what you do." Naruto could only listen to the man with the occasional nod.

"So you want me to steal the forbidden scroll and meet you near the village gates Where we'll meet Iruka and Mizuki sensei?"

Croy nodded before leaving Naruto to think.

"_Mission complete_,"Naruto thought a he left to find Mizuki sensei.

* * *

_**Later That Night**_:

"As a reward for capturing the traitor Croy and keeping the scroll of forbidden Jutsu safe. I the third Hokage present Uzumaki Naruto and Tatsuki Arisawa with there Leaf village headbands."

The crowd of ninja roared in unison with praise and cheers as the third Hokage handed Naruto and Tatsuki there headbands. Naruto didn't see the big deal as he had already earned his headband. When the small crowd dispersed Naruto turned to Tatsuki.

"I guess now you can take care of yourself," he said. Tatsuki blushed.

"Thank you Naruto," she replied. "Maybe we'll be on the same team." Naruto shrugged and turned to walk away.

"You should thank Mizuki-sensei. By the way where's Anko?" He asked.

"She went on a mission and should be back in three days," Tatsuki answered with a frown.

Naruto began to walk away. He had training to do. It was a simple end to a normal day for Naruto Uzumaki.

_**TBC**_

* * *

This chapter was pretty non-action, but it's meant to give the reader a feel for Naruto's character.

Naruto in this story is responsible and is known for it by many ninja.

Review if you like it and I promise that the next chapter will be better


	2. Chapter 2 A Dark Future

Chapter 2: A Dark Future

"People Talking"

"_People Thinking_"

"**Demon Talking**"

"_**Jutsu**_"

* * *

_**AN: This story will be original as in it will have extra arcs and new people and even powers. But it will still follow the story. I'll also have some movie arcs thrown in. Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Dark Future**_

Naruto sat in his seat silently. The other occupants were Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Arisawa Tatsuki.

"I can't believe how late our sensei is," exclaimed Tatsuki. She went to the door and prepared a prank.

"Do you really think a Jonin will fall for such a simple trick?" Sasuke asked. Sakura who was reading a book decided to keep her excitement to herself.

"Tatsuki you really shouldn't try that," she warned. She turned to her other companions, her heartthrob Sasuke and the enigma Naruto.

"Naruto, we should schedule a fight date," Sasuke said turning to the blond. Sakura's mouth dropped at the word date. Naruto glanced at Sasuke before turning to Sakura.

"I think he meant a day and time for us to fight," Naruto answered with a smirk. Sakura blushed and returned to her book. Tatsuki finished setting up her prank and stepped back. She took and imaginary picture.

"Perfect," she smiled.

"Well since we're all meeting our new senseis today. Let's try to meet up when we're stronger," Naruto answered getting a nod from Sasuke. Suddenly the knob to the door twisted. The Genin waited in silence as the door opened. The eraser fell but hit no one.

"Did you really think I'd fall for that?" A calm voice asked from the window. The Genin turned to see a Jonin garbed man with spiky black hair and two large scars across his right eye. "My name is Arata Dai. Don't worry I'm not here for you. I'm only here for Uzumaki-kun. Naruto nodded before standing up and walking to the window. "It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san. Naruto nodded and followed the man as he walked across the room.

"See ya Naruto," Tatsuki waved. Naruto waved without turning.

"Don't forget our fight," Sasuke called.

* * *

"It really is a pleasure to have you on my team Uzumaki-san," Dai said when they were out of the academy.

"It's nice to meet you too," Naruto replied. The two walked for a few minutes before they reached a clearing with a large river where Naruto saw two kids waiting. There was a boy and a girl. The boy wore a black zip up coat with a high collar and black pants. He had wild, curly black hair and tied his headband around his forehead. The girl wore white t-shirt with a dark red jacket over it. She also wore a light pink skirt with black ninja boots. She wore her headband around her waist. She had long brown hair tied in a long ponytail.

"Sensei!" the boy exclaimed running up to them. "Is he our new teammate? Can we finally go on missions again?" Naruto watched Dai ruffle the boy's hair with a smile.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto, our new teammate for team six," Dai explained. The boy rushed to Naruto.

"I'm Yutaka Kazuo," he said holding out his hand. "That's Nao Maya," he pointed to the girl walking toward them. Naruto took the hand and shook.

"Kazuo leave him alone. I think your scaring him," Maya said in a gentle tone. Naruto folded his arms when Kazuo rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Uh, come Maya, we're all friends here," Dai said. Naruto glanced at his sensei. He wasn't expecting the Jonin to say that. "So Naruto, why don't you tell us a littlie about yourself?" he asked. Naruto looked at him. "You know your likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"…Ok, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are meditating and finding new hobbies. My dislikes as overly loud people and…" Naruto paused. "I don't have dreams," he finished. The others except for Dai looked at Naruto.

"Come on surly you have dreams," Kazuo smiled. "I want to become a great and powerful ninja. Maya there wants to reach Jonin rank. So come spill it. Your dream is?"

Naruto looked into the boy's brown eyes and said, "I don't have a dream. If by dream you mean mission in life then my mission is to become an elite ninja." Kazuo looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows.

"Isn't that a dream?" he asked. Naruto shook his head.

"A dream is something that is extraordinary. It is meant to be motivation. Even if the dream is reasonable there is a chance that it will not be accomplished. A mission is something that must be accomplished at any cost. My mission in life will be accomplished. It is not a dream." Dai looked at Naruto and asked.

"Is that your belief?" Naruto was silent for a moment.

He nodded and said, "Yes it is."

Dai turned to his team, "Alright since we're acquainted. Let's talk missions." Kazuo whooped and gave a large grin. Maya smiled a little. Naruto smirked a little. He wasn't expecting to start missions so fast. Dai turned to Naruto. "I think you should know a little about the graduation tests the others are taking.

"What tests?" Naruto asked.

"You see every Genin team that has just graduated will be taking it. This test is to train there teamwork. If they can't work as a team then they fail and are sent back to the academy."

"So what about me?" Naruto asked.

"We'll because of your special circumstances the Hokage has given you special permission to skip the test."

"What!" Kazuo exclaimed. "How come he got to skip the test?"

"Well I guess it's because I'm stronger than you." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Prove it." Kazuo demanded. The two looked at Dai who smiled.

"A friendly spar and a healthy rivalry are good ways to foster friendship. We'll talk about the missions later." Kazuo and Naruto smirked and backed away from each other.

"Ready?" Kazuo called. "I wouldn't want you to use the not ready excuse." Naruto popped his knuckles in response. The two stayed silent for a few seconds. With a roar Kazuo charge. Naruto jumped back and did a rapid succession of hand signs.

"Whoa!" Maya exclaimed. Dai nodded at the speed. He was well above a Genin at weaving hand signs.

Naruto landed and slammed both arms on the ground.

"_**Earth Style: Earth wall**_." A large slab of earth rose from the ground in front of Naruto. Kazuo jumped back as the earth wall rose. His eyes widened when two Naruto's charged from either side of the slab. The first Naruto did a quick jab but was blocked. Kazuo jumped back just in time to avoid a sweep kick from the second. The two Naruto's flipped back and smirked at the boy.

"What's so funny?" Kazuo asked glancing around.

"_**Earth Style: Head hunter decapitation**_." A hand rose from the ground beneath Kazuo. It grabbed his ankle and dragged him in.

"Wha…?" was all Kazuo could say before he was neck deep in the ground. The two Naruto's puffed away in smoke and the real Naruto walked from behind the slab of earth.

Naruto walked next to the head and said, "Guess I am stronger." Kazuo struggled to get out, but to no luck. After digging him out Kazuo begged Naruto to teach him the shadow clone jutsu. Dai to Naruto not to and explained that it was a Kinjutsu and needed a lot of chakra to be used.

"You must really have a lot of chakra then Naruto-kun," Maya praised. Naruto shook his head.

"Thanks for the compliment," Naruto started, "but I can only make five, maybe eight clones before I get tired."

"Still," Dai said with a smile, "It's pretty impressive." Naruto smiled but looked away. He was starting to like this team. "Now back to the missions. Since I got to see a little bit of what Naruto-kun can do I think you guys deserve a C-rank mission."

Naruto was confused when the two looked like they could hug their sensei.

"Are D-rank missions that bad?" Naruto asked.

"They're the worst," Maya answered with a disgusted face.

"I still remember the cuts that stupid cat gave me," Kazuo groaned tending imaginary cuts.

"Don't worry Naruto," Dai smiled. "We won't always have C-rank missions to do. You'll get your hands on some D-ranks pretty soon." Naruto just shrugged and smiled. The four headed to the Hokage tower where they would get their missions. On the way they decided to stop and get some ramen. Naruto didn't really care, he liked ramen.

"Naruto-kun," Maya said. Naruto looked at her. "After we finish the mission do you wanna go on a date?" Naruto finished chewing while ignoring the shocked gasp from Kazuo.

"Sure," was his simple reply. Maya smiled and blushed before returning to her food. Dai who was watching the team smiled at their actions.

"So what's the mission?" Kazuo asked as they left the Hokage tower.

"The Land of Waves is having a little bandit problem. We're supposed to deal with it," answered Dai. Kazuo whooped and pumped his fist into the air.

"Alright! It's bandit butt kicking time!" said boy exclaimed.

"Today was pretty productive. I want all of you to prepare and meet at the gates tomorrow. Seven O'clock sharp," Dai ordered. The team nodded.

"Before we all separate," Naruto said getting their attention, "I want to know what happened to your last teammate. Did he die?" Naruto realized that the others all looked down.

"No he didn't die. His name was Michi," Dai answered. "It was actually on a C-rank mission. We were ambushed by a rouge ninja and some of his flunkies. I fought the ninja while my team took care of the others. I got the ninja cornered and in desperation he attacked my team. Well luckily Kazuo who had finished off his group of bandits was able to throw a few shuriken that hit the ninja dead center. We thought he was dead but before anyone could attack he attacked Michi. Michi stabbed the ninja in the head killing him, but the trauma was too much. After we returned he resigned as a ninja. We haven't heard from him since." Dai finished with a frown.

It wasn't what Naruto had been expecting. He was actually expecting the guy to be dead.

"At least he's alive," Naruto said. Dai and the others nodded. They had already realized a long time ago that it could have been much worse. "So then that's why you weren't allowed to go on any other missions?" Dai nodded answering Naruto's question.

"Any more questions?" Dai asked. Naruto shook his head. Dai smiled and said, "Alright then, welcome to team six, Naruto-kun." With that Dai waved and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto turned to the other two. Kazuo gave him a thumb up and grinned.

"It's cool to have a strong rival," He said before running away. Maya walked up to Naruto.

"Want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked. Maya blushed and looked away.

"If you insist," she answered. Naruto walked her home before heading to the training field. Today had been a good day.

* * *

_**The Next Morning:**_

"Alright, Team six, move out!"

Naruto and the rest of team six followed their sensei. They ran at a good pace. After a few hours of traveling they decided to break for lunch.

"Here you go Naruto-kun," Maya said handing him a lunch box. Naruto took the lunch box and thanked her.

"Hey where's mine?" Kazuo demanded. Maya tossed him a small bag. Kazuo took it with a pout. "Naruto gets a handmade lunch and I get a bag of leftovers." Naruto chuckled at the boys antics.

"Be thankful that she brought you anything, Kazuo," Dai said with a smile.

"How is it?" Maya asked. After Naruto took a few bites.

"It's good," Naruto replied. The four enjoyed a nice atmosphere when a sudden fog enveloped the area.

"Fog? Aw man our picnics ruined," Kazuo complained. Dai on the other hand dropped the tea he was enjoying and began to search the area. Naruto could also sense it.

"This fog isn't natural," Naruto exclaimed. "We aren't that close to the Land of Waves." He dropped the lunch he had been eating and drew two kunai.

"The boy's right," a menacing voice said from everywhere. Naruto suddenly froze as he felt the killing intent. Before he could act a large foot slammed into his gut. Naruto coughed up blood as he flew into the surrounding fog.

"Naruto!" exclaimed his team. Naruto coughed while spiting up blood. He felt as if he had been hit by a truck. Naruto struggled to stand when he heard the sound of chains. He heard footsteps running towards him. Naruto heard laughing and glared at the direction it was coming in. He created two clones in front of him as he tried to stand. The clones ran into the fog leaving him alone. Naruto pulled out a kunai and waited. Suddenly the memory of his clones returned to him as they were destroyed. Naruto jumped into the air barely avoiding a chin that would have sliced him in half.

"He dodged!" a male voice exclaimed. Naruto went through a set of hand signs and slammed the ground in front of him.

"_**Earth Style: Earth wall**_." A large slab of earth rose in front of Naruto. He did a hand sign creating two clones. The clones charged into the fog. Naruto was instantly hit with the memories of one that had been destroyed.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he clutched his stomach. The pain sent a shock through his body. "Dai-sensei, Maya, Kazuo!" Naruto yelled out. The memories of his remaining clone returned just as it was destroyed. Naruto did a few hand signs and slammed the earth. If his clone's memories were accurate then the two that had killed it were charging at him. But he would be waiting.

"_I have to find the others_," Naruto thought as his body hid underground. Two of the rouge ninja reached the location where they had heard yelling only to find a large earth wall.

"He probably put this up to keep us from chasing him," the older ninja examined. "Let's go!" The younger nodded and the two began to take off when a reached up and grabbed the younger ninja's leg.

"_**Earth Style: Head hunter decapitation," **_Naruto called as he dragged the younger ninja down while stabbing his chest. The ninja gave a raspy groan as he fell. The older ninja who was too shocked by his partner's death didn't notice Naruto flipping over his head delivering a vicious drop kick. His neck made a sickening snap as he fell to the ground. Naruto stood over the bodies with no emotion.

"Death eventually comes to all of us," He said before looking around. He was about to take off in search of his teammates when the fog began to clear. Naruto could only stare at the site in front of him, near a close by river stood a large man who held a large carving knife. The man turned to Naruto and chuckled. Naruto quickly recognized the man as Momochi Zabuza from the Leaf bingo book that the third Hokage had given him.

But that wasn't what shocked him. Lying in a pool of blood was Kazuo and Dai and in Zabuza's hand was Maya who was struggling to breath. Naruto created two clones before charging at the man. Zabuza saw him and tossed Maya away like a rag doll.

"So you're alive? What happened to my ninja?" the rouge ninja asked reaching for his sword. Naruto glared at the man before throwing a set of shuriken at him. Zabuza quickly slashed the shuriken away and charged at Naruto. The large man disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto. Naruto was barely able to dodge another boot to the gut by leaning back. "You have guts, but it won't save you." Naruto suddenly realized that the first attack was a trap. Zabuza slashed his carving knife in a wide arc threatening to slice Naruto in half.

Naruto watched as his life flashed before his eyes. The blade almost cut him when a large ball of ice slammed into Zabuza. Naruto fell on the ground and looked to his right. There he saw Maya panting heavily with both hands on the ground.

"Naruto… leave him to me. Run back to the village," she panted. Naruto's eyes widened when a large white wolf the size of a bull with blue markings all over its body landed in front of her.

"_She can do summoning_?" Naruto thought as he got up. Zabuza began to chuckle as he stood up.

He gave a few practice swings and said, "Not bad, a little weak but not bad at all. You could probably match her in ice jutsu." Naruto looked at Maya who was still panting heavily. He smirked and began to walk toward Zabuza.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Maya yelled trying to follow him.

"Tch, you should go home. I'll hold him off for as long as you need," Naruto said without turning. He did a quick sign and created three clones.

"Oh the brat can use shadow clone jutsu. Not bad at all," Zabuza praised. He did his own hand sign and created a water clone. "Let's see how good they are." The water clone rushed at Naruto. The three clones rushed forward each drawing kunai. The wolf near Maya rushed past him with a howl. Naruto turned back to Maya when he heard a groan. He quickly ran to her.

"Look, I'll get you out of here. Let's go," Naruto said lifting the girl. Maya looked into Naruto's dull blue eyes and smiled. Naruto was confused by this action and decided to ignore it. He began to walk away with the girl.

"_My clones haven't been destroyed yet so we still have a chance_," Naruto thought turning back. He could see Zabuza and his clone dealing with the large wolf and his clones. Naruto turned to Maya. "_How does she know summoning_?" Suddenly a loud whine was heard causing Naruto's neck to snap back. He saw the large wolf hit the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto's eyes widened when his clones were all destroyed instantly. Zabuza's sword flew at him. Naruto gasped as the sword grazed his back as he tried to dodge.

"That was an interesting fight," Zabuza said. Naruto looked around but could see no one. "I'll have the pleasure of killing to ninja with potential." Naruto still couldn't see the man and his heart began to pound. Naruto was slammed in the face causing him to fly away while spitting out blood. He land hard on his side before rolling away. Naruto's head was ringing. His vision was hazy and he was seeing double. He struggled to stand when a large menacing figure appeared in front of him.

Naruto glared at the man causing him to chuckle. Zabuza raised his sword about to deliver the final blow when someone tackled him.

"Again! That girl doesn't know when to stop," Zabuza exclaimed as he righted himself. Naruto watched in shock as Maya stood in front of him.

"Go away you stupid girl. He'll kill you! Why didn't you run away when you had the chance?" Naruto yelled. Maya continued to stare at Zabuza.

"I was at the orphanage too," She said. "I was always watching you. You were perfect and always succeeded. All the adults talked about you like you were the greatest ninja to come out of the leaf village. I wasn't jealous of that or you. I was jealous that you never gave me the time of day. You were always hanging out with Tatsuki. I wanted to be her friend. I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to like the girl who always got your attention." Naruto stared at the girl. He knew what she was saying was true. He had ignored everyone else at the orphanage in order to make Tatsuki's life better. Zabuza who was about to attack stood there waiting. Maya continued.

"I was adopted before I could say anything to you. I thought even though I wouldn't see you until the academy as long as you were happy I would be happy. When the day came to enter the academy I was heartbroken to learn that you wouldn't be entering until a year later so you could train with the Hokage. I still wasn't jealous of you and decided that I would become a respectable Kunoichi that you would see as an equal. After all those years we became ninja, but I still didn't see you. I only heard of you from rumors and how you would be the nest Hokage. I was really sad but didn't give up on my dream. I would become a respectable Kunoichi that even the Hokage would look at as an equal." Naruto looked down in silence. Time seemed to have stopped as Maya poured her heart out. Even Zabuza was quietly listening.

"You should have seen how I felt after seeing you join our team. Nothing felt wrong and I thought maybe now you would look at me and I could get to know you better. I was so happy when you said yes to our date…" Maya stopped and turned to Naruto. She smiled and said, "The last couple of days have been the happiest of my life… because I got to spend them with you." Naruto's eyes widened when she charged at Zabuza while doing hand signs. Zabuza raised his blade over his head. Two large balls of ice began to circle Maya as she charged. It happened so slow for Naruto. Every second was antagonizing.

Zabuza's blade came down in a wide arc just as Maya reached him. The two balls of ice slammed into Zabuza's chest. Maya gave a final yell before falling dead on the ground. Zabuza looked at Naruto as he stared wide eyed.

"Her sacrifice was in vein, but she truly loved you," Zabuza said taking a step toward Naruto. Suddenly Zabuza growled in pain before he was incased in ice. Naruto gasped in shock. He laid there for a few seconds before struggling up. Tears stung his eyes as he swayed toward Maya's body. A ninja wearing what looked like a hunter-nin mask landed in front of the frozen Zabuza.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled. The Hunter-nin ignored him and turned to the ice. The ninja did a few hand signs and touched the ice. Naruto's eyes widened when the ice began to melt. When the ice completely turned to water Zabuza shook his head and looked at the dead body of Maya.

"That girl could have been greater than you Haku. Her ice attack was brutal. If you hadn't come then I would have died from the cold," Zabuza said to the hunter ninja.

"You!" Naruto yelled gaining their attention. "Why are you alive? Why are you still alive? What was the point in Maya dying? If you're still alive then it was pointless. That is not fair. You killed my teammates but they killed you in the process. That's only right. So why are you alive?" Naruto finished with a raspy yell. Zabuza motioned for Haku to move to the side.

"I thought you were taking this pretty well," Zabuza said. "But I guess you are just a kid after all. What you need to realized kid is that the world isn't always fair. In fact it will always find a way to screw you over. I'll let you live for now so get out of here. Go back to the village and think about that."

"Why did you kill her?" Naruto asked clenching his fists. "Why let me live when you killed her?"

"Didn't you hear what she told you? She knew she would die and was fully prepared. She was willing to give her life so you had a chance to escape. That's the only reason I'm letting live. I would have killed you like the others." Zabuza answered. Naruto looked down and smirked. He reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out two kunai.

"Then I hope you've prepared yourself," Naruto said looking up. "BECAUSE I WILL KILL YOU!" he yelled before rushing at the rouge ninja. Zabuza raised his own sword up in a wide arc. He slashed Naruto cutting him in half. His eyes widened when the body puffed into a log with paper bombs attached to it.

"When did he?" Zabuza exclaimed shielding himself from the blast. The rouge jumped back in time to avoid most of the damage. Naruto jumped from the smoke and threw the two kunai in his hands. Zabuza swiped the kunai just as they explode. Zabuza slammed into a tree trunk with a groan when two kunai flew at him. He was able to dodge to the side in time to avoid the two weapons. He was surprised however when the both kunai continued to drill through the tree before stopping inside the tree itself.

"_How did he throw them with such power_?" Zabuza thought as he quickly stood up. Three Naruto's flew through the air at him. Zabuza quickly dispatched them when he saw a lone figure in the air. Naruto did two hand signs.

"_**Fire Style: Grand Fireball**_!" Naruto exclaimed. He inhaled before shooting a gigantic ball of fire at his target. Naruto watched in satisfaction as the flames hit Zabuza head on. "Even death was too good for you," Naruto spat as he watched the flames burn.

"_**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**_!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Naruto turned only to be hit by a large dragon made of water. When the jutsu finally released Naruto was on his knees and hands coughing and throwing up water. His clothes where ripped and shredded and he was bleeding from many gashes.

"Not many people live after being hit with that jutsu," Zabuza said appearing in front of Naruto. "For a newbie you sure did well… against those water clones." The rouge-nin laughed. Naruto glared at Zabuza who then raised his sword. "I'll still let you live, but now you have to work for it." Zabuza kicked Naruto in the jaw causing his body to fall back. As he fell back Zabuza slashed his chest leaving a large bloody gash.

Naruto laid there in a pool of blood as Zabuza's footsteps disappeared. He wouldn't faint. Naruto never fainted. His body would keep itself awake at all costs. A figure landed next to Naruto and lifted up his body. The figure carried him to the base of a tree and gently placed him there.

The figure was blurry but Naruto could recognize the person as the hunter-nin who had saved Zabuza. The figure put something inside Naruto's mouth and in a feminine voice said, "This will keep you from bleeding too much. Hopefully someone will find you." Naruto couldn't respond. He was in too much pain. His eyes where unfocused and he couldn't move any part of his body. "I know it's hard to see someone precious and close to you die, but that is why we get stronger. I wish to one day meet you again." The figure disappeared after Zabuza.

Naruto sat there covered in his own blood. He couldn't see straight or think for that matter.

"_I'm not going to make it_." After what seemed like forever. Naruto heard footsteps. He could hear voices.

* * *

"Hey Karui" Omoi called, "Nah...I was thinking, what if there were a ton of really pretty girls in the village of Konoha...what should I say if they all totally come after me?"

Karui rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Yeah sure why not date them all?" Omoi ignored the sarcastic answer and replied.

"But then, when we have to leave Konoha, what if they tell me they love me and can't bear to be separated, what should I do then…? I'm scared they might ask me for too much!"

The two began to bicker while the two who were in front ignored them.

"Yugito-Sensei, what's wrong?" Samui asked over her two comrades bickering. She knew her sensei was a strong ninja and if she was acting this way then something was defiantly wrong.

"I…I smell a lot of blood," Yugito answered with a slight fidget. The other two who had been fighting stopped and paid attention. "It's coming from this way. Yugito said pointing into the woods. The group decided to take a quick detour and entered the forest.

They found three dead bodies causing the Genin to pale. Two of the bodies were no older than them.

"This blood is fresh," Yugito said with a solemn voice. "They were in a brutal battle." The team decided to give them a moment of silence when Yugito looked up. "I can sense a faint presence. Prepare for battle," she commanded. The Genin nodded and drew their weapons. They stalked through the woods when they saw the owner of the weak presence.

"He's dead too," Karui said in a sad voice. Yugito walked to the body and crouched near it. She moved a hand over the eyes attempting to closed the glazed over eyes when the boys hand shot up and grabbed hers.

"He's a zombie!" exclaimed the Karui and Omoi. Samui shook her head and moved over to help her sensei.

"We need to treat his injuries," Yugito said. Samui nodded and reached into her pack. She pulled out a small medical kit and the two began to work. After a few silent minutes the boy moved his head. Yugito noticed the tattered Leaf head band that hung from his belt. "We'll take him with us to the leaf village," Yugito announced gently carrying Naruto over her shoulders.

"What about the others?" Samui asked. Yugito looked at Naruto and looked at where the bodies were.

"We should build them proper burials. I think he would like that," she answered.

After building the three graves and having a moment of silence. The cloud ninja returned to their mission.

'So do you think that the Leaf village will give me a medal after we return him? But if they do won't they ask me to become leaf ninja. I would hate to disappoint the women there who fawn over me by refusing. Oh what should I do?" asked a distressed Omoi. Karui bopped him on the head.

"Shut up baka!" she exclaimed. Their trip was uneventful after that. When they reached the gates the two guards quickly noticed their head bands.

"Halt, state your business." The guard on the right said. He walked toward them before noticing Naruto's body. "Naruto?" he ran to Yugito who gently handed him the body. The guard turned to his partner. "I'll take him to the hospital and alert the Hokage. Keep an eye on these ninja." The other guard nodded and watched his partner dash away with Naruto in his arms. Yugito watched the scene and frowned.

"_That boy must be important to get that kind of reaction_," she thought as she placed a finger under her chin. A few minutes later the guard returned followed by three anbu.

"These anbu will escort you to see the Hokage," the man said. The anbu motioned for the cloud ninja to follow. As the cloud passed the guards the one that had gone to get the Hokage bowed to them. "Thank you for saving his life." With that the man turned away and continued his duty.

As the ninja were escorted through the village many who saw their headbands stared as they rarely saw cloud ninja in the village.

When they reached the Hokage tower Ayumi the Hokage's aid motioned for them to enter the room. "The Hokage will be with you soon," she said. Yugito nodded and her team entered the room. After waiting a few minutes the Hokage entered the room. He puffed his pipe a few times as he walked over to his table.

"On behalf of the Hidden Leaf village, I thank you for saving Naruto's life," Sarutobi said. Yugito smiled and bowed.

"It was all we could do," she frowned and looked down. "I'm sorry we did not reach them during the battle. We could have helped things go differently." Sarutobi shook his head and frowned.

"I saw Naruto's injuries. If you hadn't helped him I have no doubt in my mind that he would have been dead. And for that I thank you." Sarutobi replied. Yugito bowed again.

"So how is he?" She asked.

"Naruto has one of the greatest wills I've ever seen. Already his wounds are healing. In a few days he should be as good as new."

Suddenly the door burst open and a ninja doctor rushed in.

"Hokage-sama," he exclaimed, "Uzumaki Naruto has disappeared from his care room!" The Hokage's eyes widened as did the cloud ninja.

"I saw his injuries," Yugito exclaimed, "He shouldn't be able to stand let alone walk!"

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" the doctor asked. "We can't find any trace of him." The Hokage took a few puffs of his pipe.

"I have an idea of where he could be," he turned to the cloud ninja. "Would you mind accompanying me?" He asked standing up.

"Not at all," Yugito replied. The Hokage walked out followed by the cloud-nin. They walked toward the forest before reaching a river. There in the clearing they could see a lone figure standing near the river. Naruto stood there wearing only his ripped and tattered pants. The small cuts over his body were all healed. The larger ones were wrapped in gauze.

"Naruto-kun," the Hokage started.

"Hokage-sama, I failed the mission," Naruto interrupted. He continued to stare into the river. "I was weak and wasn't any help. I let my team down."

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-kun. What happened was a bad twist of fate." The Hokage replied. Naruto clenched his fists.

"I came here to pay my respects," Naruto said. "And I came up with a resolve. When we were ambushed I took the life of two ninja." The cloud Genin held their gasps at the revelation. "I kept my calm by making the resolve that we are all destined to die someday. Some people just lived longer than others. That resolve helped me stay calm and fight. But as I watched that man strike down my teammate I thought "This world isn't fair. Why does a girl who's never soiled her hands die by the hands of a man who's killed hundreds? Why is he still alive?" So I came up with a new resolve."

"And what is it?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto looked at the man. Sarutobi was surprised. Naruto's normally dull and lifeless eyes now had dark bags under them. His eyes were still dull but had a strange will, a sort of determination to them.

"My new resolve is to become the strongest. I'll surpass all the great ninja and reach the top," Naruto looked up into the sky. "When my power reaches a level I'm confident with, I'll find Zabuza and his friend and destroy them."

"You've chosen a good path," Sarutobi said with a smile. "You've chosen to become stronger." Naruto shook his head.

"No, that's wrong. I've chosen revenge. I want to become stronger so I can kill the man who killed my teammates. There's no want to protect someone. There's no need to become the Hokage and protect the village. I want to become the best so that when I face Zabuza he will feel the same fear I felt before. That's all there is."

Naruto began to walk away. He stopped in front of the cloud-nin and bowed.

"You saved my life. Thank you. I know I can never repay that debt but if you ever need my help I'll give all I can." Before Yugito could reply Naruto began to walk away jamming his hands in his pockets. When Naruto was out of site Yugito turned to the Hokage and smiled.

"He's a strong one. Most people would have giving up after experiencing what he experienced" The Hokage puffed his pipe before turning to the cloud-nin.

"Naruto-kun has always been a strong individual. Even at a young age I trusted him with info I would normally only give to the anbu…Now what brings you here?" Yugito reached into her pack and pulled out a scroll.

"This was giving to us to be delivered by the Raikage. He wishes to see more of our ninja interacting with the hidden leaf. This is a letter asking if we can send more ninja to next year's Chunin exams." The Hokage took the scroll and read it. After reading he sighed and rolled it up.

"Cloud ninja are allowed in the chunin exams, but it is true that fewer and fewer have been attending. Is your team going to enter the up coming exams being held at Sunagakure?" Yugito shook her head.

"I am actually not the official leader of this team but they have just become Genin and will attend the exams here next year."

"Very well, how long will you and your team stay in Konoha?"

* * *

Naruto returned to the hospital. He had to heal fast and resume his training. Naruto entered his dark room. He didn't turn on the lights.

"_I'm coming for you_," Naruto thought as he walked over to his bed.

He took and deep breath and closed his eyes. The last thing Naruto saw was a large broken down room.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Naruto begins his training  
**_


End file.
